james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Janinka11
Witaj, Janinka11, na Avataropedii. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Plik:Avatar Pandora trees.jpg. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Taine89 (dyskusja) 14:23, gru 27, 2010 Witam Witamy na AW, jak możesz to uważaj trochę na edytowanie. Nie pisz nowych artykułów bez uprzedniego sprawdzenia, czy takowy istnieje. Przykład: Istnieje już artykuł o Błękitnym flecie, ten przez Ciebie napisany zostanie skasowany a treść będzie dodana do tego co już jest. Następnym razem więcej uwagi. Przy okazji radziłbym się rozejrzeć jak są pisane artykuły na Avatar Wiki, żebym nie musiał poprawiać każdego zeedytowanego artykułu. :) Powodzenia dalej i pozdrawiam. Taine89 (dyskusja) 21:47, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ej koleżanko, przystopuj trochę z tymi nowymi artykułami. Z tego co widzę to większość z nich jest pisana według własnych doświadczeń, co do końca może się nie zgadzać z prawdziwymi informacjami. Lepsze by było tłumaczenie artykułów z siostrzanych wikii lub pisanie artykułów w oparciu o nie, gdyż tam zawarte informacje są na 90% prawidłowe. A kilka z Twoich artykułów jest raczej napisane wg "Twojego zdania", gdzie w ostatecznym rozrachunku niektóre informacje mogą być wyssane z palca. Ja osobiście z niektórymi wątkami z nowych art-ów się nie zgadzam, bo nie ma co do nich potwierdzenia w oryginalnych źródłach. Artykuły powinny być pisane w oparciu o Tajny raport o świeci Pandory, internetową (i tą z gry) Pandorapedię, informacje z filmu (które w kazdej chwili mozna potwierdzić) lub ostatecznie poprzez korzystanie z innych Avatar Wikii. Dzięki, Taine89 (dyskusja) 20:40, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Nie mówię, że wszystko jest "wyssane z palca", mam na myśli kilka informacji (pojedynczych zdań lub opisów), które do końca mogą nie być właściwe. Nie jestem aż tak restrykcyjny, możesz pisać nowe artykuły, ale chodzi o to, żeby miały one ręce i nogi (odsyłam do największych artykułów na Wikii, szczególnie wyróżnionych), abyśmy my Admini nie musieli za kazdym razem ich poprawiać i weryfikować w nich informacji. Co do szukania informacji na stronach fanowskich to jest niezbyt dobre podejście, gdyz informacje pisane przez serwisy lub pojedynczych użytkowników moga być podważalne, a wtedy Wikia równiez staje się źródłem nierzetelnym dla innych portali. Dlatego wolimy, jak piszący korzystają z angielskiej lub niemieckiej AW, tam informacje są dobre i nie ma sie do czego przyczepić. Jeszcze moje prywatne zdanie a propos Twojej pracy - odwalasz całkiem niezłą robotę, lecz szczerze mówiąc lepiej Ci idzie uzupełnianie istniejących już artykułów (których jakby nie patrzeć mamy sporo), niż pisanie nowych, które później trzeba z grubsza przebudować, bo brakuje w nich kilku rzeczy. Co do reszty się nie przyczepiam, gdyż reszta roboty technicznej należy do Adminów. A i jeszcze jedno, prosiłbym bardzo o nieruszanie artykułów, które są podane na mojej stronie użytkownika (nie chcę konfliktu edycji). ;) To tyle, mam nadzieję nie uraziłem... lecz wyraziłem tylko swoją opinię. Pozdrawiam. Taine89 (dyskusja) 21:12, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Spokojnie, wiele mi to nie zaburzyło w mojej dyskusji. :P Każdy z nas tutaj interesuje się w jakimś stopniu, lecz większość fanów początkowy entuzjazm ma już za sobą, teraz się robi na Wiki raczej dla przyjemności. Co do edytowania, po prostu uzupełniaj już te co istnieją i zanim zapiszesz to sprawdz go 3 razy podglądem czy dobrze wszystko leży i czy nie ma byków. To samo tyczy sie nowych artów, jak się chce nowy napisać, trzeba niekiedy kilka dobrych godzin spędzić, żeby zebrać informacje i napisać raz a porządnie. :) Jakby co to służę pomocą przy edycji artykułów, jak coś to pisz w mojej dyskusji, ale wtedy jak trzeba to twórz nowe sekcje. A i podpisuj się 4 tyldami - ten znak "~" klawiaturze. Ja jako Admin będe miał twoje edycję na oku, w razie czego poprawię, gdy będzie coś nie teges. :D To tyle, pozdrawiam, Taine89 (dyskusja) 21:45, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::PRZEPRASZAM. Ale zapomniałem, iż cudzysłowy się zawsze konwertują na & q u o t ;. Jeszcze raz Cię przepraszam.- Greg Simba 16:29, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hej mówiłem, żebyś zostawiła artykuły, które są przewidziane na mojej stronie użytkownika. Z braku czasu i chęci na razie nie mogę się nimi zająć, ale kiedyś chciałbym. Postaci ZPZ (prócz tych filmowych) też wchodzą w skład moich przyszłych artkułów. :| Dzięki, Taine89 (dyskusja) 14:30, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Taa wiem o co chodzi, nie żebym prowadził jakiś monopol na te artykuły, ale postawiłem sobie cel akurat zrobienia tych co tam określiłem. :) Ano usunąłem, gdyż uznałem że to zbyt pobieżny artykuł i że lepiej by go było raczej opisać w artykule o Mrocznym Koniu (w końcu to to samo) niż robić osobny dla tak epizodycznego zwierzaka. Pale czy Pali - jedno diabelstwo. :P Jak chcesz umieścić infobox, to otwórz pierwszy lepszy artykuł z podobnym szablonem, oczyść go i przekopiuj do artykułu tworzonego i wypełnij (tak jest prościej, sam tak robię zazwyczaj) - zazwyczaj pokazuje się bez problemu. Co do godziny musisz napisać 4 "tyldy" - falujący znaczej obok klawisza "1" i wyżej niż "Tab" (Musi być coś takiego "~~odstępu~~"), wtedy pojawi Ci się Twoja nazwa uzytkownika z datą i godziną. Tyle chyba, pozdro. :) Taine89 (dyskusja) 19:26, sty 4, 2011 (UTC) :::A widzisz, w porównaniu do Seze ta cała Pale pojawia się w filmie tylko jeden jedyny raz, dlatego nie dostrzegałem sensu bycia tego artykułu. A Taka Seze pojawiała się dla przykładu 3-4 razy, a to juz co innego. Jednak z drugiej strony nie sądziłem, że kumple z angielskiej AW mają artykuł o Pale, ale jeśli mają, to w porządku, niech będzie i u nas. W końcu to jest siostrzany projekt, a działamy wspólnie. Nie muszę oglądać angielskiej, bo bardzo dobrze ja znam, wiem jak jest zbudowana i zrobiona. Jednak nas kategoryzacja jest robiona bardziej szczegółowo (co niedługo odczuje kategoria Na'vi na sobie). A tak a propos nie podawaj jako źródła strony do innojęzycznej AW, gdyż od tego są interwiki w artykułach (co to jest i jak wstawiać to jest bardzo mało ważne). Różne Re: Ramki - Infoboxy To nic innego jak standardowe infoboxy, które trzeba wstawić i wypełnić, a znajdują się one tu: http://pl.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Infoboksy Dobierasz odpowiedni infobox do danego artykułu i voila. Zdjęcie wpycha się w rubryczkę (linijkę) "image". Chyba tyle. A tak a propos nie edytuj wszystkiego jak leci, zostaw trochę artykułów dla innych (przypominam że AW jest tworzone przez wszystkich nie tylko przez kilka osób). :P Taine89 (dyskusja) 19:38, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Licznik Te źródłowanie rób wtedy, gdy będziesz preprowadzać ogólną edycje artykułu... nie rób edycji artykułu tylko po to, żeby wstawić 2 słowa, bo to podchodzi pod nabijanie licznika edycji. A później Ja mam więcej do sprawdzania. :P Taine89 (dyskusja) 17:00, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) :Szczerze mówiąc rzeczywiście Taine89 ma rację iż robienie edycji związanych z usuwaniem np. tzw. literówek niema sensu. A jeżeli już Musisz to najlepiej jako Anonim czyli Będąc Nie Zalogowanym. Oczywiście Proszę nie nadużywać. Pozdrawiam serdecznie Greg Simba 04:56, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Nagroda Dostałaś ode mnie Gwiazdę Avatar Wiki na swojej stronie za rozbudowę artykułów o Na'vi. Twój wkład przez te kilka dni jest imponujący :) Elkociak dyskusja 00:13, sty 1, 2011 (UTC) Gratulacje Gratuluję Otrzymanej Nagrody i zapewne będą kolejne. Jak tak dalej Będziesz Się rozwijać to na końcu ścieżki czeka z Szacownych rąk Super Administratora Elkociak-a własne Admińskie prawa.-Greg Simba 13:21, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanator Artykuł o Thanatorze został zablokowany ze względu na edycje jednego z użytkowników. Został zablokowany dla bezpieczeństwa, aby zapobiec wojnie edycyjnej. Odblokuję artykuł, ale jeśli tamten użytkownik będzie próbował przeforsować ponownie swoje że tak powiem "badziewne" edycje artykułu, to zostanie on z powrotem zablokowany w celu bezpieczeństwa. Taine89 (dyskusja) 14:53, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nie będę jednak odbiezpieczał artykułu, jeśli jest już ukończony (ten co jest w tamtym brudnopisie GS), to go po prostu przeniosę i ewentualnie poprawię. Taine89 (dyskusja) 17:04, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Spokojnie. Artykuł już został przeniesiony z brudnopisu Grega Simby do przestrzeni głównej. Lekko go poprawiłem i ustawiłem. Treść jest bez zmian. Jest dostępny pod właściwym adresem http://pl.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Thanator jednak artykuł na wszelki wypadek dalej zostaje zabezpieczony, w razie gdybyś chciała jeszcze coś do niego dopisać to zgłoś się do mnie, najwyżej dorzucę. :) Pozdrawiam, Taine89 (dyskusja) 18:23, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) drobne A czy Ci to przeszkadza, że chcę poprawić od razu to co mogłoby zostać lepiej zrobione? :> Zazwyczaj robię tylko poprawki w skrypcie, poprawki ortograficzne, przywracam zdjęcia, które były dobre, ale zastąpiłaś je gorszymi (tak tak, kilka przykładów się znajdzie - zdjęcie wężowilka i gromowoła), scalam malutkie sekcje, wywalam zdjęcia z tekstu i usuwam podobne treściowo zdania. Przecież nie usuwam treści artykułów czy coś takiego... Normalnie pewnie miałbym to w poważaniu, ale ze względu na to że jestem Adminem, to sprawdzam artykuły na bieżąco i j poprawiam, aby nie odbiegały od standardowego wyglądu wszystkich artów. Wybacz, ale Twoje edycje wymagają jeszcze niekiedy kilku poprawek, których ty może nie zauważysz na pierwszy rzut oka. Chcę zachować ładny wygląd i energonomiczność artykułów i tyle. Chyba nie jest w tym nic złego, że chcę, aby artykuły były ładne? :| Taine89 (dyskusja) 22:41, sty 6, 2011 (UTC) PS. I tak sporo artkułów, które przeszły Twoje edycje zostawiłem, bo nie były złe. Poradnik (fragment) na chwilę Witam Cię serdecznie :Z góry Cię przepraszam iż piszę to tutaj. Oczywiście Masz pełne prawo w dowolnym momencie do pełnego wykasowania niniejszej sekcji i to bez wcześniejszego jej czytania, ale będzie mi miło Gdy uczynisz mi ten honor Zapoznania się z poniżej zamieszczonymi informacjami, których celem jest umożliwienie Ci nie popełnianie w przyszłości kolejny raz tegoż samego błędu. :Niestety miałem nieuprzejmość odnalezienia kolejnego przypadku utraty przez Ciebie pożądanych elementów artykułu przy pożytecznym umieszczaniu w pełni zweryfikowanych informacji. :→ Ponadto poniższe informacje od rana środy 26 stycznia 2011 roku będą w pełni dostępne na stronie pomocy Krótki kurs. : Edytor w trybie graficznym :Niestety to wspaniałe narzędzie ma niestety tą nieuprzejmość objawiającą się niekiedy nietypowym działaniem i dlatego uprzejmie uprasza się Cię o każdorazowe sprawdzanie materiału przed jegoż zapisem w widoku wiki kodu czy nie zawierają niepożądanych rzeczy (np. Nazwa sekcji ), a następnie w podglądzie czy elementy są prawidłowo skadrowane czyli ułożone gdyż edytor niestety w trybie graficznym strasznie okropnie zakłamuje rzeczywistość i powtarzamy to, aż do skutku. Bardzo dobrze wiem, że jest to czasochłonne, a nawet bywa dość frustrujące, ale niestety jest konieczne dla uzyskania pewnego i zamierzonego efektu. Mam nadzieję iż się nie Zrazisz. : Aby się przełączać pomiędzy trybami graficznym, a wiki kodem należy każdorazowo kliknąć przycisk Źródło dokumentu. Gdy Coś Już Utraciliśmy :Gdy Tobie się zdarzy iż coś niezamierzenie skasujesz: :# A jeszcze nie pokazałaś zmian w podglądzie, czyli nie Kliknąłaś przycisku Pokaż podgląd to jeszcze Możesz to cofnąć wciskając razem klawisze CTRL oraz Z. :# W przeciwnym wypadku należy wcisnąć przycisk wstecz w przeglądarce (taki sam efekt nożna uzyskać wciskając razem klawisze ALT oraz ←), a następnie postępuj jak powyżej (punkt 1) i gdy zawiedzie to postępuj jak poniżej (punkt 3). :# I nie da się ich odzyskać po przez wymienione metody to koniecznie należy skorzystać z zamieszczonego nad edytorem linku Powrót do strony i wywołać go prawym klawiszem np. myszy przez wybranie opcji Otwórz odnośnik w nowej karcie (Szukaj czegoś podobnie brzmiącego) z menu kontekstowego przeglądarki, a następnie w oknie tejże zakładki należy kliknąć przycisk menu edytuj, po czym odnaleźć skasowany fragment i go skopiować w to samo miejsce Twojej edycji, po czym zamykamy uprzednio otwartą zakładkę. :# W przypadku Gdy stało się nieszczęście iż dostrzegliśmy to po naciśnięciu przycisku Zapisz to bezwzględnie należy (zakładam iż Jesteś zalogowana): :## Wyświetlić artykuł w przeglądarce. :## Kliknąć w link znajdujący się na dolnej belce z napisem Moje narzędzia, a gdy rozwinie się menu to wywołać w identyczny sposób jak opisano w puncie 3 opcję Historia i Autorzy. :### Ścieżka zalecana: :###* Po wyświetleniu strony specjalnej Historia należy kliknąć na link z czasem i datą poprzedzającym naszą edycję co spowoduje jej wyświetlenie. :###* Gdy wyświetli się strona poprzednika to należy ją otworzyć do edycji i równocześnie otwieramy do edycji artykuł otwarty w wcześniejszej zakładce (punkt 4.1). :###* Następnie postępujemy jak w punkcie 3. :### Ścieżka bardzo nie zalecana: :###* Każdorazowo poważnie Narażasz się na zarzut wandalizmu :###* Jeżeli po tej Twojej edycji są inne to po skorzystaniu z linka anuluj edycję niestety Musisz zawsze odzyskać zamieszczone przez tych edytorów pożyteczne informacje :###* Należy kliknąć w link anuluj edycję w linijce w której znajduje się ta Twoja edycja i na wyświetlonej stronie podajesz powód. Jeszcze raz Cię przepraszam. Mam nadzieję iż pomogłem. Pozdrawiam Greg Simba 04:55, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) Blok z aktualnościami Cześć! Spróbuj utworzyć na swojej wikii artykuł o nazwie na przykład "NAZWA WIKII:Slider", tutaj jest to Avatar_Wiki:Slider. Wklej tam tekst źródłowy naszego slidera, potem pozmieniaj nazwy plików, linki i opisy według swoich potrzeb. Po zapisaniu możesz zamieścić go na swojej stronie głównej dodając szablon do jej kodu ( w naszym przypadku jest to ) Pozdrawiam Elkociak dyskusja 21:54, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) :Widzę, że się spóźniłem i już zrobiłaś to na swojej adoptowanej wikii :) Gdybyś miała inne problemy to pytaj śmiało Elkociak dyskusja 22:04, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC)